I Love My Job
by SLV1987
Summary: Miranda and Andy have feelings for each other but will they ever find out? AU Andy stayed after Paris.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**_

_**My first attempt at DWP Fanfiction (Go me!)**_

_**Don't own the characters, if i did me and Miranda would never leave her townhouse ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"I love my job, I love my job, I. love. My. Job…." is the joint mantra that can be heard form the two assistants out side Miranda Priestley's office that day. Andrea Sachs and Emily Charlton briefly look up and share a giggle.  
"Surely it can't get worse Ems?" says Andy knowing that in all seriousness it probably will get worse, and get bad quickly. Emily replies with a worried smile.

Since Paris, when Andy effectively stole Emily's job, the relationship had strangely improved. Miranda made both Andy and Emily joint first assistants. Tasks are split equally and there is a schedule of alternate weeks to deliver the book. All in all everyone seems to have settled into this routine quite nicely, and if the latest group of "_incompetent fools_" that seem to be responsible for Miranda's worse than foul mood today would hurry up and fix whatever they had done so horribly wrong, the day could end and it would be time for Friday drinks.

Drinks seem very far away at this moment when Andy noticed something that does not bode well for anyone, "Bag! They've left a bag out here… belts! All the belts are in this bag. Oh god! Take it in Ems…pleeease," Andy pleads throwing in a smile for good measure.

"Uh uh not a chance Andy. You can leave it there, pretend we didn't notice and one of us will definitely get _spoken_ to or take it in yourself and face the wrath."  
"She might not mind, after all it'll save problems later when they realise they have no belts…"  
Emily laughed, "You keep telling yourself this Andy. Good luck!" Moments like this Andy often suspected Emily still hated her.  
'Well here goes nothing.' she thought to herself. Knocking on the door Andy realised she was holding her breath. Maybe Miranda wouldn't mind Andy hoped.

"Come in.." Miranda says quietly. She looks like she could murder someone, 'probably you for interrupting here idiot' Andy thought not quite being able to form words with Miranda staring at her.  
"Is there a reason you feel its necessary to interrupt my meeting Andrea?" she says still staring at her assistant.  
"Err sorry, these were outside, thought they might be important" I stutter whilst placing the bag on the ground.  
"Ah the belts I was starting to think these were a figment of your imagination.." she now glares at the designers, "thank goodness someone came to work today Andrea…That's all." Andy could have sworn there was a slight, _very slight _smilethere, 'obviously been working to hard…' she thought to herself as she walked back to her desk.

"So, still alive I see Andy. That is odd... " Emily looked in at Miranda through the glass trying to assess why she did not send Andrea cowering away, "But it means you can buy first round tonight, where do you want to go" Emily says leaning back in her chair.  
"Don't mind Ems, I need drink and lots of it this weekend" Andy rubbed the bridge of her nose, desperately trying to avoid the headache she can feel coming on. "Seeing as we aren't in here tomorrow we should make a proper night of it. Get Nigel and Serena and whoever they want to bring?" Andy looks for Emily's approval over the PC monitor.

"Typical Andy, I still have to organise everything" Emily replied with a smirk, "I'll txt details when your waiting for the book so that all you need to do is turn up and buy drinks. Think you can handle that?"  
"Gosh, could you not just have a cocktail waiting for me" Andy replied sticking out her tongue quickly trying to hide this gesture as Miranda's office door opened.  
Two thoroughly crushed individuals almost ran from the office, followed by Miranda.

"Tell Nigel, I have sorted it out and he is free to do want he wants with them now; confirm my lunch for tomorrow with the girls' father tell him I appreciate him taking the time to sort this out. Emily you can go. That's all." Miranda breezed back into her office and closed the door.  
"What was that about?" whispered Emily nodding her head in the direction of Miranda's office.  
"She always lets one of us away this time on a Friday..." said Andy looking confused.  
"I _meant _the whole 'tell him I appreciate it' thing. I've never heard her say that. And she let you interrupt that meeting without firing you…" Emily whispered even quieter this time if it was possible. Andy simply shrugged her shoulders and almost jumped out of her skin when the door opened again.

"By all means Emily, feel free to stay here and deliver the book if you do not want to leave." Miranda raised an eyebrow and walked back to her desk. With that Emily grabbed her coat and almost ran from the office.  
"Txt me the details!!" Andy called after her and received a wave from the retreating Emily.

This was Andy's favourite part of her job. Every second Friday Emily would leave early and it would just be her and Miranda in the office. This rather interesting development took place some time ago. She couldn't remember exactly when she began to have those incredible dreams about the Editor in Chief of Runway but her job had definitely improved since then. Not long after she decided having these_ dreams _was not entirely unpleasant Andy had discovered that if she positioned her chair correctly she could look at the reflection of Miranda in the office door without being spotted. She knew it was wrong to want to look at her boss in this way but she long decided this was the best way to spend her Friday afternoons as the only assistant in the office. 'No harm in looking' Andy would always tell herself. ' I mean it's not as if I'm going to flip one day run into the office and attempt to make out with my boss..' Andy smirked thinking exactly how interesting that scenario would be as she finished up the tasks Miranda had given earlier. Knowing the routine by now, Andy reclined a bit further whilst checking her e-mails. Miranda would be leaving the office in an hour. Andy lt out a breath and smiled to herself, 'Might as well enjoy the view..


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is Miranda's POV. it is moving quite fast but i hope it is realistic.  
Enjoy :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 2

Summoning idiots to her office for a run through was normal. Summoning people back after they have ruined a photo shoot by dressing the models incorrectly is not.

'I should fire them' Miranda thought to herself, 'although that would make it three employees in one day HR might not take kindly to that…oh god they are speaking' Miranda tried to indicate she'd been listening all along and simply cut the man off."I did not call you here to be bored by your excuses, show me the two outfits we agreed on before the shoot please." She deliberately kept her voice low knowing how much it unnerved people.

The two employees started racing around to get the outfits ready, looking incredibly harassed. Miranda could not help but notice the hurried whispers between the man and woman. There was obviously something going on here. 'Maybe I should fire one of them… but which one…?' Miranda thought as she wandered over to take a look at the outfits they had picked out for her. "Mmmm yes… where are the belts for these?" Miranda rolled her eyes as they started to stutter. Something about 'sure they were here, let me just check.' "By all means take your time, I obviously have nothing better to do than wait for you to do your job properly."

Miranda was shocked to hear a knock at the door. No one should be interrupting this meeting unless they had a death wish. After allowing them to enter Miranda made sure her finest 'Do you want to die' glare was in place but when she saw her assistant Andrea Sachs was standing in the doorway it almost disappeared. There she was staring into space, or at the Editor, Miranda couldn't decide and definitely didn't need this distraction right now no matter how much she wanted it. Miranda tried to be normal around Andrea Sachs but recently she found herself slipping up. Today was no exception Miranda almost smiled when Andrea left the office. Stupid thing to do although she was convinced Andrea would not have noticed. It wasn't just smiles though, Miranda often found herself calling Andrea into her office to bark out some silly request just so she could watch her hips as she walked out again. Of course she'd never be obvious enough for people to guess that she found her assistant incredibly alluring. So when Andrea walked back out the office that time Miranda resisted watching her walk away.

"These," Miranda pointed at the two outfits which now at long last had belts, "are the outfits that were originally meant to be shot yes?" she tried to stare out the man and woman standing in front of her.

"You shall take these to Nigel and then whichever one of you was responsible for this…blatant display of… incompetence shall clear your desk." That had done it; they would both leave now she was sure of it, and of their own accord. Trying hard not to smile Miranda simply stated "That's all..." Yes Miranda hated people who couldn't do their jobs properly but recently she was beginning to love having Andrea Sachs in her office.

Later Miranda was sitting working in her office. Halfway through writing an e-mail to Irv explaining why the first shoot was not good enough Miranda got bored. He would understand he always did eventually, it was just another inconvenience, an e-mail she didn't want to be writing, another part of her job that grated on her. Deciding that what she had written would have to do Miranda turned to door of her office. Miranda loved routine and every second Friday that is what she had. There was no point going home early as her girls were at their fathers which meant she could work late without feeling guilty. She also noticed that when she left her door open she could look right at Andrea Sachs reflection, giving her all the attention Miranda had failed to give her during the day. No one would ever guess that Miranda Priestley, the Ice queen had the urge to look at her assistant in any way other than contempt but she did.

'Dammit Miranda you deserve to have a little look tonight' she told herself, 'It's not as if you're gonna call her in here and bend her over the desk is it?' Miranda allowed herself a slight grin at that thought. So she looked over at the door to enjoy the view of Andrea Sachs leaning back in her chair…. 'Looking at the office door…?' Miranda took a closer look. 'Of course not you fool she's looking at the computer monitor.' Feeling slightly disappointed Miranda carried on with her correspondence sneaking the odd glance at her office door.

Miranda soon forgot all about her e-mails and instead drank in the sight of Andrea leaning back with her feet on the desk trying to get into a comfortable position. She obviously had no idea she was being watched as Miranda was suddenly awarded with the sight of Andreas stockings as her skirt rode up her thighs. Determined to catch Andrea in this act and make some comment about not having enough work to do Miranda decided to head home. She quietly got her things together and turned off her PC. Miranda was shocked however when Andrea was sitting upright and her desk when Miranda finally came outside

"Roy is waiting for you Miranda, have a good evening" said Andrea smiling and standing to pass Miranda's coat and bag. "Jeremy said he is looking forward to lunch tomorrow and he'll be there at 1, Roy is scheduled to pick you up at 12:30"

"Has Irv contacted you?" Miranda asked putting on her jacket.

"Yes he requested a meeting on Monday. I said it was impossible to get an opening that day and I would get back to him." Andrea paused as if trying to gauge a reaction, "so… I could forget to tell you this until Monday…"

"Very good Andrea," Miranda could have sworn she heard Andrea catch her breath, "Yes shame you forgot to inform me of that I can't see me being able to fit him in till Thursday now." Miranda almost smiled and walked out the office deliberately swaying her hips slightly more than usual. She was getting the feeling Andrea was striving to please her more than usual and thought she was going to enjoy working with Andrea Sachs very much next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**_So... here is Part 3!  
Totally not what I had in mind for this chapter but when i got in from work this is what I wrote so here goes nothing! Again seeing as this is my first fic it's my first time at writing any sort of smut so don't expect anything too raunchy I'm still learning heh heh!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Chapter 3

Andrea looked at the clock and realised Miranda would be leaving soon. She was quite comfortable leaning back with her feet on the desk but as soon as she could see Miranda getting ready to leave in the reflection she sat bolt upright. Thankfully she had txt Roy 15 minutes ago so he should be sitting outside waiting.

Andrea had been trying to lengthen the conversation with Miranda as she leaves each week. This week her plan was to leave the information about Irv to the last minute hoping it would allow them to communicate for longer. She even risked asking Miranda if she wanted her to 'forget' what he had asked her. She was rewarded with a"Very good Andrea..." from Miranda and she was almost positive that Miranda heard her breath catch. Andrea loved the way the Editor said her name and it was becoming difficult to not react. After Miranda left Andy sat down to prepare for the endless wait for the book. Emily finally txt the details for drinks and Andy decided to go get changed quickly. If she asked Roy nicely he could take her straight to the bar after the book had been dropped off.

Back at her desk Andy began to type up Miranda's schedule for Monday and applied some make up. Andy looked up longingly to the glass door to Miranda's office. 'I wonder if she can see me in that door…' Andy thought and automatically laughed, 'Why on earth would Miranda Priestley want to look at a reflection of me?'

"Get over it Andy… honestly" Andy said out loud leaning back into her chair closing her eyes just for a second.

***

"Andrea…. " Miranda called from her office. Andrea moved from her desk straight away.

"Yes Miranda?" Andy replied trying not to notice the wonderful view she was getting of Miranda's breasts as she leant over the desk.

"Has Emily left for the night….Andrea?" Andy could have sworn she saw Miranda smirk at the question. Andy could feel the all too familiar aches in the area she certainly should not be getting reactions from her boss.

Her reply came out as a croak "yes…" With this Miranda stood and walked purposely towards Andy.

"In that case, I have something urgent you need to attend to…Andrea" Miranda looked almost predatory coming towards Andy with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Oh god…" Andy was shocked as she had not intended to speak out loud.

"Mmmm you like it when I say your name don't you _Andrea" _This sentence was whispered into Andy's ear as Miranda suddenly placed her hands on Andy's waist thrust her back against the desk.

"Oh god…" This came out as more of a whimper as Miranda started to nibble on her ear.

"Tell me Andrea…what do you think i need you to do for me?" Miranda asked leaning in to touch Andrea's lips with her own.

Andy was speechless and found herself opening her lips to allow Miranda access. Andy tangled her hand in Miranda's hair desperately trying to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. The other hand moving down to Miranda's waist bringing their bodies even closer.

"Andrea….you haven't answered my question yet" Miranda whispered as she drew back from Andrea's hungry embrace tightening the grip on Andrea's waist. Andy found herself sitting on the desk with Miranda's fingers stroking her thigh.

"Oh god Miranda…" Andy leant back and closed her eyes as Miranda's lips moved slowly down her neck and her hands heading to slowly to where Andy so desperately wanted them to go…

***

"ANDY!" Andy's eyes flew open and she was shocked to see she was sitting at her own desk with a rather startled member of the art department staring at her.

"Shit sorry Rob. Must have nodded off…" Andrea said feeling incredibly disorientated.

"No worries Andy" Said Rob grinning at her.

"You must have been pretty far gone I shouted your name few times, then you called me Miranda! Ha can you imagine if she caught you napping at your desk!? She'd probably…" Andy abruptly cut rob off feeling the colour rise in her cheeks at the thought of why she had said Miranda's name in her sleep.

"Thanks Rob I better be going…get this handed in" Andy practically grabbed the book and stood up to get her things together.

"Sure thing see you later Andy." Rob said smiling as he turned to leave.

'Get a grip of yourself Andy Sachs. This has to stop. You can not fantasise about your boss in the office!' Andy thought as she put her jacket on. 'Mind you a few harmless fantasies aren't likely to kill you are they…' The little nagging voice in her head would not let her forget how much she enjoyed dreaming about Miranda.

"Enough!" Andy shouted to the empty room, "Time for drinks." She turned to go and meet Roy outside the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later on that night Emily and Nigel were sitting in a bar. Andy had eventually found her self at some trendy place, no doubt chosen by Nigel, where the music was loud and the drinks were expensive.

"Six you look lost" Nigel said passing a cocktail to Andy as she sat down.

"I'm a FOUR and does this music have to be so loud?" said Andy taking her drink

"Honestly Andy how old are you!? This is what people who don't have jobs like me and you are meant to do on a Friday." Emily replied and drained the remains of her glass. "Anyway come on your playing catch up, those three are yours" Emily said pointing to the three other cocktail glasses on the table.

"And it's your round so cough up" said Nigel standing.

'This will not end well' Andy thought reaching for her purse and handed the money to Nigel. 'But what the hell' with that thought Andy downed the green coloured liquid from her glass and placed the umbrella in her hair. "Helps me keep count..." she said winking as Emily stared at her.

Andy had intended to get very drunk tonight and was starting to get that nice numb feeling in her head as the number of umbrellas in her hair steadily increased. She had dropped 'The Book' off in record time and only felt a bit disappointed that Miranda was not wandering around the area like she is some Friday nights.

'Stop thinking about her now Andy Sachs and have another drink, this will be a great night.'

"Right then Andy, It's your turn." Said Nigel grinning

"What I just bought drinks…and what were they by the way?" Andy replied sipping down the last of her purple coloured cocktail.

"Purple Rain I think that was and I wasn't talking about drinks we need a game think of one Emily's suggestions were awful." Emily sniffed at this comment accidently inhaling some of the purple liquid.

Laughing loudly Andy stood up and grabbed her cigarettes out of her bag. "We shall discuss that when I come back and you have bought more alcohol"

"I didn't know you smoked Andy…." Said Nigel. At this Emily laughed and replied "hang on let me get this right" Emily looked at Nigel "She only smokes when she's drinking or stressing out. Is that it?"

"Yes that's right drinking and stressed out what's wrong with that?" Andy replied looking slightly harassed

"You work for Miranda Priestly, so exactly when are you not stressed out or drinking?" Nigel asked struggling to keep a straight face.

"Sundays!" Andy replied turning to go outside and smoke leaving the laughter of Emily and Nigel behind.

As she stepped outside the fresh air hit her like a whiskey shot. Lighting up her cigarette Andy leaned against the wall, forgetting about how much her top was worth. So far the evening was going well but by Nigel's standards the night was only just beginning.

Inhaling on her cigarette and tilting her head back Andy thought back to the dream she had had at her desk earlier on.

'This has gone on too long girl. Either get over it or do something about it' Andy laughed out loud at the thought of what exactly she would like to do about it. She finished her cigarette and decided any thoughts about Miranda this evening had to stop. 'Did we not try that earlier?' asked the persistent voice in her head, with that Andy walked into the bar to be greeted by a table full of shots.

"Are you trying to give me alcohol poisoning?" Andy laughed as she sat back down

"Be prepared sweetie you are gonna need these" Nigel looked suspicious, "the game is Truth or Drink" Andy and Emily simply raised an eyebrow each.

"Someone asks you a question and if you do not want to answer you have to take one of these" Nigel pointed to the shots. "I have also purchased these to drink as we go" at this point a waiter appeared with a tray of more purple coloured cocktails.

"You are definitely trying to kill me" said Emily putting her head on the table

"Let the games begin my friends" said Nigel looking far too happy for Andy's liking.

From that moment on the night began to get a bit hazy. Questions were asked and mostly answered.

"Okay okay okay…. Emily. The most public place you've ever had sex please!" asked Nigel.

"Not answering" said Emily picking up a shot, pulling a face as she downed the contents.

"You are a disappointment Emily. Okay then, ask Andy something." Andy decided that going out with Nigel was not for the light hearted and also realised why she never seemed to remember going out with him.

"Your phone is ringing" Emily nudged Andy who seemed to be staring into space.

"Hmmm? Oh shit my phone" at this Emily and Nigel shared a look that could only be described as calculating.

"Hello….Lilly is that you?" Andy put her finger in her ear to try and hear the person on the other end of the phone. Emily and Nigel looked on as Andy's facial expressions changed from confused to very displeased. Suddenly the phone was slammed down on the table "Screw her….what!?" Andy hadn't meant to shout that out loud and now noticed the two people staring at her.

"Lily? What did she want?" asked Emily

"hmm the usual I am an awful friend and not to bother calling her back until I get my priorities sorted out." Andy replied and took a large mouthful of her drink.

"In other words Six you are in demand and flower doesn't like you playing with the evil Runway boys and girls." Andy had to laugh at Nigel's assessment.

"You are not far off" replied Andy feeling annoyed that Lily chose the one night she gets to kick back and relax to have a go at her.

"Let me text her" said Nigel grabbing the mobile phone. "No way! You have no idea how to work that now give it here before you phone someone by accident. Now then dazzle me with your question choice Em." Andy said whilst drunkenly discarding the phone in the table next to her.

"Right… You have to choose one of these people or drink a shot." Andy felt the explanation by Emily was more for her benefit as her words were becoming slurred. "If you had to sleep with Irv or Miranda… who would you choose!" Emily finally asked looking quite proud of her self.

"God that is too easy, Miranda hands down." Andy realised too late that she had answered the question far too easily. Nigel of course picked up the mistake straight away.

"Whoa easy Six, I think someone has a bit of a crush on the Boss lady."

"Nigel don't be absurd…" Emily said laughing

"Don't be too sure Em, look at her. My my, are you blushing Andy?" Nigel had a look of absolute glee.

"Oh gods… leave me alone" Andy mumbled putting her head on the table.

"Honey, Miranda Priestly would eat you for breakfast"

"Maybe I would like that Nigel…" Andy couldn't help her self, the alcohol now taking over.

"Oh you have issues Andy Sachs" Emily said laughing

"I know I know" Any groaned "It's not as if I would do anything about it. I just enjoy having something nice to look at in the office!" Andy realised she had revealed too much and placed her head back on the table. She glanced over at her phone only to discover the screen was somehow showing her she was on the phone to Miranda Priestly.


	5. Chapter 5a

**_Well apologies for the evil cliffy! I wrote a whole 2000 words of the dissertation so I treated myself to this chapter._**

**_You'll probably find M a bit OOC but I bet she would act like this on her own :P_**_**  
**_**_I've split it into two parts as it's slightly longer than my usual chapters._**_**  
**_**_Er thanks to the Dirty Dancing Soundtrack for inspiring this :)_**_**  
**_**_ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 5**

Miranda was sitting in the study when Andrea arrived with the book that evening. When she heard the front door open she allowed her self to lean back slightly in her chair to observe the girl place the dry cleaning in the closet. Miranda couldn't help but notice the change in outfit since she had left work. She also couldn't help noticing how the deep purple top dipped down showing just a hint of a lacy black bra, and how the skirt seemed to make her legs look endless.

'It's the clothes you like Miranda… not the woman underneath them' Miranda almost snorted at this assessment.

'Who am I trying to kid. Here I am sitting in my house on my own getting a cheap thrill spying on my assistant. This stops now Miranda Priestly' Miranda watched as Andrea turned to leave and literally drank in the sight of her hips swaying as she walked towards the door again. Miranda watched as Andrea paused for a moment looking around the ground floor as if she was searching for something...or somebody. Was it in her head or did Andrea look disappointed about something. 'She is probably annoyed due to the fact that having to deliver 'the book' has delayed her night out with Emily. Not the fact that you are not currently lurking around waiting for the book like you are most Fridays.'

As the front door clicked shut Miranda let out a sigh and went to fetch the book. Wandering up to the kitchen Miranda poured her self a glass of wine and decided to treat her self and relax in the bedroom whilst going over the book.

Miranda sat down on the bed and lay back feet dangling off the ground. Stephen had always told her the bed was absurdly big and not necessary. Miranda on the other hand thought it was perfect on those nights she'd rather not be sleeping next to the drunken, money grabbing… 'Now now Miranda, do not think about him, not worth the brain power.'

Draining her wine glass and closing her eyes Miranda desperately tried to relax but due to the hectic day at work she could feel the blood pumping around her body making her restless. Sitting up Miranda reached for her wine glass and looked at the book lying on the bed. Taking a deep breath she opened it up and began to scan the pages.

Thankfully after the many disasters at the office today, her foul mood seemed to have done the job as 'The Book' was not a complete disaster. After putting her notes on the last page Miranda turned her attention to the bottle of wine. Filling her glass again she reached for the remote control on the bedside table and turned on the speakers allowing music to fill the bedroom. She sighed as Amy Winehouse came blasting out the speakers She really did despise the girls listening to her but had to admit the girl did have some talent underneath all her issues 'If only she'd wear some nicer clothes….' Miranda mused fiddling with the iPod next to her bed she navigated her way to the Dirty Dancing soundtrack and turned the volume up. Turning on the speakers in the Kitchen Miranda headed to fetch another bottle of wine, dancing slightly on her way. As much as she missed her girls desperately when they went to stay at their fathers Miranda enjoyed the freedom every second Friday, simple pleasures such as being able to listen to loud music, making a dent in the wine collection and having long indulgent baths. If anyone could see Miranda as she danced towards her en suite singing Love is Strange, they would definitely claim the Ice Queen had melted.

A few glasses of wine later Miranda was relaxing in the '_Absurdly large' _bathtub in her en suite bathroom. Miranda laughed out loud as she thought to herself Stephen never pointed out the fact she also seemed to be attracted to absurdly large assholes when it came to husbands.  
'I knew I shouldn't have had red... I know what it does to me' Miranda thought as the wine kicked in and inevitably began to think about the lack of physical contact she'd had since Stephen had left, and before if she was honest with herself. As usual this train of thought led to thoughts of her assistant Andrea Sachs….

"Behave" Miranda said out loud and set about the task of distracting her self from any thoughts about the way Andrea looked when she left the town house earlier that night. 'God damn it woman!'

Reaching for her phone she quickly sent a goodnight text to both the girls and lent back in the bath and groaned as the track changed. All thoughts of behaving flew out the window as the perfect song began to blare out from her speakers. Humming along to the music and taking another sip of wine her Miranda began to wonder if Andrea ever noticed her _Hungry Eyes _in the office. Convincing herself that it was just frustration from being single again and the red wine that was fuelling these thoughts about Andrea and the all too familiar feelings they were causing Miranda decided, as every good editor does, that if she wanted something done about this she would have to take care of it herself.

'Nothing wrong with using your imagination…' Miranda thought finishing her wine and turning up the music. Moving her hand down under the water Miranda began to lose her self in the fantasy that had been occupying her thoughts far too often.


	6. Chapter 5b

_**Yeah like she said… nothing wrong with a bit of imagination *wink wink* so if don't like that sort of thing going on….don't read: P**_

_**This may also be worse than my first attempt but bear with me I'll get there.**_

Andrea entered the office and rounded off the tasks she had completed. Miranda wasn't paying much attention to her words but was simply mesmerised at the way Andrea's top dipped down to reveal her fantastic cleavage.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Miranda?" Andrea asked rather smugly

"Uh uh… That's all" Miranda replied whilst standing up and walking round to the other side of her desk. Miranda couldn't help but stare as Andrea walked towards the door of the office, stopped and simply closed it.

When Andrea turned around Miranda was right behind her and pushed her up against the door. Grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head Miranda leant in and kissed Andrea full on the lips.

"On second thoughts _Andrea… _I believe you may have over looked something" Miranda nibbled on Andreas lip before deepening the kiss. The feel of Andrea's tongue and the moan coming from the younger woman simply spurred Miranda on. Breaking the kiss, Andrea managed to wriggle free from Miranda's hold and quickly turned so that Miranda was forced against the door.

Miranda couldn't believe how fast the younger woman worked and before she knew it her blouse was ripped open and Andrea was kissing her way down her neck to her chest. The benefit of front fastening bras was soon apparent as she felt her already hard nipples exposed to the cold air.

"Mmmm Andrea" Miranda moaned tangling her fingers in Andrea's hair as her mouth and fingers paid expert attention to Miranda's breasts. She heard a mumbled question come from the younger woman. Miranda grinned and replied breathlessly "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full" and instantly regretted it as she felt the loss of Andrea's mouth.

Coming up to nibble of Miranda's ear Andrea whispered "I was asking you what you would like me to do…to you" whilst tweaking one of Miranda's nipples.

"I…want…Mmmm oh god Andrea" Miranda hadn't noticed the younger girl move back down to her chest. Andrea's hand reached down to the bottom of Miranda's skirt and started to move up towards her target.

"You know what I want don't you Andrea" Miranda struggled to get out as Andrea's fingers caressed the soft skin above her stockings brushing against her now soaking wet panties.

"Mmmm so wet Miranda" Andrea practically purred and began to push her panties aside…only to be interrupted by Miranda's mobile phone ringing.

"Fuck!" Miranda shouted for all the wrong reasons as she almost slipped under the water. Trying to compose herself she reached for her mobile and felt instantly embarrassed as the display showed that Andrea was calling her. Baffled as to why her assistant would be calling at this time Miranda turned the music off and answered her phone.

"Would you like to explain why you are phoning me at this hour Andrea…?" Miranda managed to pull off a convincing 'I am very annoyed' voice but was still feeling rather flushed and was glad no one could see her. She was however quite annoyed when there was no answer on the other end of the phone and just the noise of loud music. Assuming Andrea had dialled her number by accident Miranda was about to hang up until she heard a familiar voice shout.

"If you had to sleep with Irv or Miranda… who would you choose!" Miranda felt intrigued and decided to see how long she could listen into this conversation. The phone almost ended up in the bath with her when she heard Andrea's incredibly enthusiastic reply. The sound of the next voice explained a lot, nights out with Nigel were infamous throughout Runway. She had to agree with Emily's assessment of Andrea having a crush was absurd but was even more shocked to hear how the conversation continued. 'Have her for breakfast!? Now there's a thought' thought to her self grinning at Andrea's bold reply. Miranda almost forgot she was not meant to be listening to this conversation and began to enjoy what he was hearing. Suddenly Miranda realised just how much wine she had consumed as an argument ensued in her mind.  
'Something nice to look at… perhaps she was looking at you tonight.'  
'No don't get carried away she's drunk.'  
'Still maybe she means what she's saying… be positive for a change.'  
Miranda was brought out of her thoughts by a very loud  
"Oh SHIT! Miranda? "Miranda tried very hard to hold back a reply, Andrea sounded positively petrified.  
"Miranda, are you there?" Deciding she would have much more fun if Andrea didn't know how much of their conversation had been overheard Miranda silently hung up the phone smiling.

Once out of the bath Miranda paced the bedroom, mobile in hand, in her favourite black silk robe. Sending a text demanding Andrea come to the town house to _discuss _the phone call was tempting but not the best plan. Miranda assumed Andrea was going to be expecting the worst from the way she sounded at the end of the phone call. Emily had probably passed out; Miranda allowed herself a slight giggle at the thought. She had to send something before the poor girl went out of her mind. 'Something to stop her from thinking she's lost her job, a possible hint as to what I heard and a bit flirty…'  
"Honestly, you are the Editor in Chief of Runway yet it seems to be beyond your ability to write a simple text message!?" Miranda asked her reflection  
'What can I say…?' Miranda thought staring at her mobile. About five minutes later Miranda had settled on two words, 'A literary master piece' she thought sarcastically. She paused for a moment to assess whether she really wanted to send this text. Deciding that you only live once…'and I really enjoyed that bath tonight…' Miranda Priestly pressed send.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi folks!  
I would like to thank everyone for their comments, they are slightly addictive and make me smile when i read them so thank you so much for taking the time to give me feedback!  
A big thank you to Emz-age at work for listening to me rant on about what 2 words Miranda was going to send, and to all her wonderful suggestions :D  
So heres part 6 Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Miranda…are you there? I think she just hung up, oh my GOD I am so fired…" Andy placed her head back on the table and could feel the room spinning.

"What am I talking about I am DEAD!" Andy was starting to forget simple things such as how to breathe. Emily was looking pale.

"Calm down, the music is so loud I doubt she heard anything..." however the statement did not come out as confident as Emily had hoped.

"Hmmm yes well, considering how loud we are all having to talk over this music, and the position of the phone, she probably heard everything." Nigel stated simply looking far too smug.

"Oh god I need a cigarette" Andy staggered to her feet and made a move outside.

"Stuff it, so do I" Said Emily making a rather unsteady exit from the bar.

"Shit, shit, shit..." was the mantra that greeted Emily outside.

"Oh shut up and give me one of those" Emily stood with her hands on her hips as Andy handed her a light and a cigarette.

"I can not believe my boss heard me ask who you would rather sleep with…" said Emily inhaling and coughing slightly.

"Of course Em that's terrible. My situation is nothing compared to yours! I mean she only heard me say I wanted her to eat me for breakfast and that I enjoy staring at her when I am meant to be working. Yours is much worse" Andy replied sarcasm dripping from her drunken rant.

"You're right… how do you think she'll fire you" Emily looked genuinely concerned.

"Oh god I don't want her to. I love my job… I really do." Andy began to feel very uncomfortable at the thought of not working at Runway, which meant not being with Miranda. Drastic action had to be taken if she was going to get out of this alive.

"Please… you seem to love your boss, not the bloody job" Andy looked shocked at Emily's assessment and sudden change in attitude.

"I do not _love _Miranda, I… lust her!"

Deciding that humour was the best way to mask her panic Emily sniffed, "How very articulate Andy. Better check you've not called her again there will be no journalism jobs to fall back on if she heard that literary master piece." she giggled as Andrea grabbed her cell phone from her handbag looking panic stricken but the relief didn't last long.

"Come on Andy, we'll get Uncle Nigel to sort this all out for us… he has to be good for something right?" Emily said pushing a rather reluctant Andy back into the bar.

"Have we calmed down yet?" said Nigel mocking concern "Because this whole nonsense has sobered me up dreadfully"

Emily and Andy sat down in front of fresh drinks, looked at each other and downed the contents.

"Right, we have obviously not calmed down." Nigel said taking a sip at his own drink.

"Okay I have it!" Nigel shouted rather loudly causing both girls to jump.

"You didn't hear her voice did you Andy?"

"No…no I didn't she just hung up" Andy mumbled

"Voicemail! She probably didn't answer and we've just left a 5 minute long message. Messages cut off after 5 minutes and that is why it sounded like she had hung up. Ta Da!" Nigel with his magicians hand gesture looked quite proud of himself even if the statement hadn't done much to ease Andy and Emily's mood.

"Great so tomorrow Miranda will listen to the message and we are back where we started" at Andy's reply Nigel shook his head.

"No offence darling but do you really think she'll want to listen to a message from you? She'll assume you are being 'incompetent' and delete it. Then I tease you for the rest of your life on your boss crush." Andy laughed at this and stole Nigel's drink.

"I'll drink to that because it makes me feel better… Miranda doesn't always think I'm incompetent…does she?" Nigel simply raised his eyebrows causing Emily to laugh.

"I'm getting more drinks to celebrate" said Emily heading up to the bar.

Fifteen minutes later the whole incident had almost been forgotten as the drink started to flow again. Emily and Nigel were chatting animatedly about some model when Andy began to get lost in her own thoughts. As much as she hated to admit it the thought of Miranda absentmindedly deleting her messages bothered her, it bothered her a lot.

'Stop being an idiot' Andy thought whilst taking a drink, 'and to think you were actually starting to believe you were making progress. You will never be anything but a second rate assistant to Miranda and you know it.' Thankfully at that moment the text message tone on her cell shook Andy out of her melancholy mood. Looking down at her cell Andy found herself staring at the words

_1 message from Miranda_

Bracing herself Andy proceeded to read the message which simply read

_Only breakfast?_

Nigel and Emily did not notice Andy stare at the screen of her cell, they were however rudely interrupted by the sound of someone choking on their drink and dropping a phone onto the table.

"Geez Six, you are more than welcome to join in our so called boring fashion conversations. Please don't try to choke just to get attention it's dangerous" Said Nigel walking round to rub Andy on the back.

"She heard…" Andy managed to splutter out.

"I thought we were over this I explained…." Nigel abruptly stopped talking as Andy passed him the cell phone.

"What is wrong you two" Emily asked as Nigel passed over the cell, "Well… that's just vulgar. Miranda can't possibly have sent this"

"It's her number Ems" Andy said starting to breathe properly again.

"Who would have thought Miranda would… well text flirt" chuckled Nigel sitting back down.

"It must have been the twins" said Emily handing the phone back to Andy.

"They are at their dads. I need more alcohol" Andy downed a suspect looking pink cocktail and began to smile.

"Ooooh I know that smile, what do you have planned?" Nigel looked as though could barely contain the urge to clap his hands together as he said this.

"I text back of course" Andy heard Emily groan "Come on Emily I don't want to disappoint our boss by not answering her questions"

"Fine, text what you must I will not play a part" Emily sniffed

"Any ideas how to melt the Ice queen then?" Nigel asked as Andy began to type frantically into her cell.

_How big is your appetite...?_

"I can't send that can I?" asked Andy passing the cell to Nigel, he raised an eyebrow. And pressed send, "You just have"

"NIGEL! That was a joke" Andy shrieked.

"Oh go on then." Emily said eagerly no longer trying to feign interest. Nigel simply laughed."Please tell me what you sent" Emily's eyes widened as Nigel leant over to whisper in her ear, "well then… lets wait for a reply" With that Emily took the cell and placed it in the centre of the table.

After what felt like hours the phone finally came to life signalling a reply from Miranda

_I doubt you would have the stamina..._

Still staring at the text message Andy asked for the time.

"Almost midnight, what did she say!?" Nigel replied making a grab for the phone but he was too late. Andy stood up and placed her phone back in her handbag.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I have to be somewhere else" Andy began to put on her jacket.

"Andy… please just tell us what she said" Emily said looking very distressed. "You don't have to go do something stupid we can help you deal with Miranda." Emily seemed even more worried when Andy began to laugh and reached down to drain one of the shots from their earlier games.

"When someone challenges Andrea Sachs she doesn't back down" and with a wink Andy turned and left the bar leaving behind a rather proud looking Nigel and very pale Emily.


	8. Chapter 7a

Hello heres part 1 of the last chapter!!  
I apologise for the cliffy.... but im already 700 words into the last installment will hopefully post that too before i head to bed this morning.

Chapter 7

Andy settled into the back of a cab and gave directions to a block away from Miranda's town house, silently thanking Nigel and Emily for choosing a bar so near by. However As soon the cab began to move doubt started to creep in.

'What if she sends you away…no of course she won't. She sent the text stay positive Andy!'

Retrieving her phone from her hand bag Andy read over Miranda's text and decided to reply. She needed to keep up her courage during the cab journey hopefully Miranda was still in the mood to text.

***

Resting her head against the head board Miranda was lying on her bed. Eyes closed Miranda was listening to music coming from the bedroom speakers. The text messaging seemed to be going well. She was shocked by Andrea's blunt reply but was more than happy to play along. Miranda had to laugh, surely she was too old for this, sending drunken flirty messages to her assistant. Then again it was definitely up there in her favourite ways to spend Friday night. At that point she felt her cell vibrate on the bed. Looking down she read Andrea's latest reply,

_That sounds like a challenge…_

Miranda smiled and started to reply, she paused for a moment wondering how Emily and Nigel would be reacting to this and then decided she couldn't care less. They both knew it was more than their jobs worth to tell anyone. Sending her text Miranda took another sip of wine and waited for the reply.

***

Andy's head was starting to feel incredibly numb as her cell indicated a new message. All fear as to whether she was doing the right thing evaporated when she read Miranda's reply

_Simply stating a fact… care to prove me wrong Andrea?_

Andy had to remind her self to breathe as she stared at her phone.

"How much longer will we be?" she asked trying her best not to sound impatient.

"Five minutes" was the gruff reply. Setting her plan in motion Andy typed out her reply,

_Would love to Miranda…._

Sending the text she started to figure out what exactly you say to your Boss after you turn up drunk on their door step.

***

Miranda felt like her bedroom was spinning and thanks to the red wine her mind was full of inappropriate thoughts all of which involved Andrea Sachs. The text game was becoming frustrating. As interesting as it was to imagine Andrea's reactions it would be far more interesting to have her locked up in the town house. Miranda began to curse the fact that Nigel and Emily seemed to have stolen Andrea away for the night. She could always text demanding that she left and got a cab but that was inappropriate. The red wine filling her with courage she composed another text message.

_Unfortunately you are not here Andrea. You should know how I hate having to take care of things myself…_

Andreas reply was almost instant.

_Where are you?_

Miranda smiled turned up the music and sent a reply.

***

Andy was a few minutes away when Miranda's latest message arrived.

_On my bed… wish you here_

Andy broke into a run… well as close to a run as she could get in her 4inch Jimmy Choos. Her mind was filled with images of Miranda lying on her bed. Andy felt her face grow warm as she thought of how Miranda would take care of things by herself. 'Bloody hell Andy hurry up!" the voice in Andy's head sounded strangely like Emily. Finally Miranda's town house came into view as Andy rounded the corner. Slowing to a walk Andy tried to get her breath back and she walked purposefully towards the house typing out a text.

_Oh really… and why would that be Miranda?_

Standing on the doorstep Andy took a deep breath. 'I can't believe I am going to do this…' and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Andy was beginning to get impatient. 'Is that Dirty Dancing?' Andy thought as she listened to the loud music coming from inside the town house. Feeling uncomfortable standing on the doorstep Andy glanced down at her cell.

_I would like to explain that to you in great detail although I don't think a text message would be adequate._


	9. Chapter 7b

This is it! Thank you everyone for putting up with my first ever attempt at writing.  
I've really enjoyed writing and hope to write a lot more in the future... thats if i haven't scared you all away with this one :P  
er warnings i suppose this one is definately R (if that means smut ahoy!)  
I'll stop rambling now

Miranda sat up in bed, she was right in saying a text message wouldn't be adequate. 'What if I'm not adequate… after all you've never been with a woman before and then there's the age difference…' Miranda groaned as her inner monologue took over any sensible thoughts. 'What if she doesn't want you?, what if this is all a terrible drunken mistake…' she was interrupted by what she thought was a loud knocking noise. Assuming it was her imagination she lay back down on the bed. At that moment her cell beeped notifying a text.

_Perhaps if you opened your front door you could explain in person…_

All doubts forgotten Miranda jumped up and headed in the direction of the front door. Taking a look out of the window she could see Andrea fidgeting on her door step. Pausing a moment to tie up her robe slightly tighter she opened the door, Andrea looked rather nervous.

"Perhaps we could first discuss how you have ended up on my doorstep after midnight?" Miranda asked trying not to smile.

"I believe you issued a challenge but if I was mistaken…" Andrea flashed Miranda a killer smile and began to turn around "I can leave…" at that point the amount of alcohol Andy had consumed took over causing her to fall in a very ungraceful manner into the arms of a rather shocked Miranda Priestly. Catching her off balance they both ended up on the ground. Managing to stand back up Miranda took a hold of Andrea's hand and pulled her inside.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined arriving…" Andrea looked rather embarrassed as she brushed herself down.

"Hmmm well throwing yourself at me isn't exactly a negative thing I suppose" Miranda smiled and walked towards Andrea. "Anyway I have had rather a lot to drink tonight no wonder I fell over" Miranda tried to laugh but it came out as a nervous giggle.

"So have I actually…" Andy reached out for Miranda's hand and pulled her closer.

"You won't regret this will you?" Miranda said breathlessly pushing a stray strand of hair behind Andrea's ear

"No Miranda I won't" Andy replied leaning into Miranda for their first kiss.

Miranda pushed Andy back against the front door deepening the kiss, both of them moaning deeply.

"God I've imagined this so much" Andrea said breathlessly as Miranda's mouth moved its way down her neck.

"Oh really and how does this measure up?" Miranda replied whilst marking Andrea sucking on her neck. Andrea incapable of speech simply moaned and tried to work her hands into Miranda's black robe.

"That good hmmm?" as they began to kiss again Miranda attempted to lead Andrea towards the stairs.

"If we are going to make it to the bedroom you need to stop that Andrea…" Miranda said seductively trying to avoid Andrea leaning into her.

"Who cares about the bedroom" Andrea asked mischievously untying the robe only to notice Miranda obviously hadn't taken the time to put anything on underneath. Trying to gauge Andrea's response to her body Miranda watched as the younger woman seemed to examine every last inch of flesh on show. Miranda suddenly felt the carpet below her as Andrea pushed her down onto the stairs.

Feeling over dressed for the occasion Andy made quick work of her top and bra then leant in to devour Miranda's mouth. Moving her hands up Miranda's body she cupped a breast in her hand. Hearing Miranda moan was like drug and Andy was hooked. Aiming to get that sound out of the older woman's mouth again Andy moved down to take a nipple in her mouth, she was rewarded with the most amazing sounds coming from Miranda. Biting down slightly she felt Miranda's leg jump up between her thighs. Throwing her head back Andrea looked down at her boss lying on the stairs, lips red and swollen.

"Andrea…. You look stunning" Miranda said admiring the half naked body pinning her body to the stairs. With that lips were locked together again as one of Andrea's hands slowly stroked the sensitive skin above Miranda's hip enjoying the way it made her squirm. As her tongue danced with Miranda's Andy moved her hand down to gently caress Miranda's thigh. Arching her back urging Andrea on Miranda gripped onto Andy's shoulder digging in her nails. As Andrea's mouth moved back towards Miranda's chest she couldn't help but shout out as Andrea's fingers finally found their target.

"God Miranda you're so wet" Andy brought two fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean. Leaning in to kiss Miranda she heard the other woman moan in pleasure as her finger resumed their original position. Miranda couldn't help but wonder if Andrea was always this bold or if the alcohol was helping her along. Andy moved around making sure not to make contact with that sensitive spot, she wanted Miranda to squirm. After a few minutes Miranda broke the kiss

"Please Andrea…I need" Miranda didn't have the chance to finish before Andrea plunged two fingers inside of her.

Andrea felt like she had been possessed, the only thoughts in her mind were how she had Miranda Priestly on the brink, lying on the stair case and that finally she was going to make her come. She had dreamt about this moment for so long and decided she couldn't wait much longer, brushing her thumb gently over Miranda's clit Andrea almost came herself as she felt Miranda tighten around her fingers. Miranda dug her nails into Andrea's shoulder so hard this time she probably drew blood. When she heard Andrea's name being screamed out Miranda was shocked to learn the screams had come from her. Looking at the ceiling Miranda slowly came back down as Andrea kissed her way back up her body to whisper into her ear.

"Mmmm ready to move upstairs now?" Andrea moved off Miranda and stood up extending her hand.

***

Miranda awoke the next morning to the noise of her cell phone ringing. Leaning over she attempted to receive the item making the offensive noise trying her best not to wake the beautiful brown haird woman resting on her chest. Andrea began to stir when she heard the slightly hoarse voice of her boss.

"Miranda Priestly… yes. Okay fine… well it is an inconvenience; yes I am aware you cannot control the actions of their riding instructor. Yes fine Jeremy we shall reschedule. No I am not feeling ill why would you think…I see, well you have just woken me up. Anyway please try to bring them home in one piece tomorrow."

Andrea grinned as Miranda hung up the phone and shuffled back down into the bed.

"And just what is making you smile like that Andrea?" Miranda asked pulling the young women in close.

"I assume from the phone call we have enough time for some breakfast in bed?"

"Only breakfast?" Miranda asked raising an eyebrow moving so that she could pin a very radiant Andrea to the bed as the sound of laughter filled the bedroom.

Finis


End file.
